The present invention relates to nanoscale fabrication, and more specifically, to fabrication of devices that integrate nanofluidic channels with semiconductor devices.
Currently, fluidic devices make use of microchannels, i.e. channels of approximately one micrometer or greater dimension in the smallest direction. Typical existing fabrication methods for microchannels rely directly or indirectly on the use of electron beam lithography or focused ion milling. Attempts have been made to form microchannels by fracturing a substrate.